Lazarus
by MrGrayson24
Summary: The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan. Dick/Jason Action/Humor 7-part story, posting everyday this week.
1. Part I

Title: Lazarus

Rating: T+

Chapter: 1/7

Summary: a Dick/Jason action/humor story. The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan.

Author's Note: So, I've been writing a lot of Jason and Dick and this story kinda just formed during all the others. The chapters are short and already written, so I'm just going to put a new one up everyday for the rest of the week. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-x-

"I hate when you're in charge of date night." Dick kneed another masked figure in the stomach.

"Just trying to keep things interesting!" Jason threw his opponent to Dick, who took him out with a punch. "Is it working?"

"Beer and hot wings doesn't count as trying to keep things interesting." Dick laughed as he flipped over one of the gang members to kick back another. "Neither does getting attacked in the park."

"Aw." Jason head butted one of the masked men. He crumpled to the ground and Jason turned to Dick. "I thought I got points for spontaneity."

"I believe it was our friends here who were being the spontaneous ones." He grabbed one by the collar. "Who are you guys, anyway?" The man kneed him in the groin and scurried away. Dick winced. "I was just asking..."

Jason sauntered up next to him. "I'm a little disappointed." The other attackers jumped up and ran after the first. " I thought we were having a nice time."

Dick turned his attention to the last man on the ground. "Then let's keep the good times rolling..." He knelt down beside the robed figure. "...And see who we're dealing with."

He pulled back the mask and the man's eyes were open. His teeth were decayed and his flesh was rotted... but he was alive… and awake. Dick jumped back and the figure jumped up and followed the others.

Dick turned to Jason. "Jason… he was a Talon."

-x-

Tracking the Talons was tricky, made trickier by the Gotham's all consuming darkness. But it had rained the night before which gave Jason and Dick light, muddy footprints to follow, all the way to the greenhouse in the center of the park

"Kind of high profile for a Talon hideout." Dick observed as him and Jason crept up to the perimeter. "I'll never understand the bad guys eye for real estate."

Jason wiped the dirt from a window pane and shielded his eyes to look through. "I don't see anything. Bunch of plants... A shovel... " He pulled back. "They must have gone underground." He smiled to Dick. "How am I doing on the date scale, now?"

Dick surveyed the area. "Points for excitement, I'll give you that." He unbuttoned his shirt.

Jason beamed. "Right here, Dick? Well, _alright_ …" He removed his jacket. "I never knew you were so turned on by danger…"

"Then how do you explain my attraction to you?" Dick's Nightwing uniform came into view and he pushed a red mask into Jason's hand. "I brought this for you. It won't offer you as much protection as the helmet but it'll do for ambiguity."

Jason grumbled as he put his jacket back on and smoothed the mask over his face. " _I_ brought protection to, you know…" he muttered to himself.

Dick pulled Jason up as he stood. "Let's move before anymore comes. How's your arsenal?" They trotted to the double doors at the head of the building and they opened with an silence shattering squeal.

" _Four… five… six…"_ Jason held up his gun. "I have six bullets."

"No!" Dick pushed it back down. "No guns! A lot of good it'll do against Talons, anyway."

"Did you think your batons would be more effective?"

"No." They started down the aisle of planters. "I was hoping for more flight than fight."

At the back of the room, there was an open trap door with a ladder descending to darkness. "Well… that doesn't seem conspicuous at all." Jason leaned over and whistled. "I'm gonna say we take a pass."

" _Yeah_ … doesn't work that way." Dick turned on the infrared in his mask and poked his head through the hole. "It's just a storage room, it's all clear."

They filtered through the door and shuffled down the ladder and into the darkness.

"Anything of interest?" Jason asked as Dick looked around.

Dick shook his head. "No, I don't think they came this way."

"Well, guess we better go then." Jason shrugged. He didn't notice the wall behind him split in it's center and open. "Such a shame..." It revealed a room with a hundred attentive occupants. "...that nobody here."

Dick pointed behind him.


	2. Part II

Title: Lazarus

Rating: T+

Chapter: 2/7

Summary: a Dick/Jason action/humor story. The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who has targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan.

Author's Note: Second day, second chapter! Would love to hear people's thoughts! And thank you so much to Possible15 for my first comment on the story!

-x-

"This is awkward." Jason commented.

Where once was a dark stonewall was now a wooden amphitheater with hundreds of masked attendants.

Talons flocked from the wings and bound Jason and Dick. They were dragged to the staging area in the center of the room and brought to their knees.

One of the masked figures stepped forward with their arms wide. "I would like to thank all the members who were able to make it tonight." The group gave small golf claps. "We have a special treat for you this evening."

A side door opened followed by the sound of screeching wheels.

"Does somebody want to tell us what's going on?" Dick yelled as he struggled with his binds.

The Speaker's mask tilted to the side. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Grayson. I was surprised, though endeared, that you kept company with our host."

Dick looked at Jason, who shrugged, and then back to The Speaker. "What are you talking about?"

The Speaker gestured to the large cage that rolled next to them. "You will see."

Inside was a woman, or what was left of her. She was thin, frail, her hair was limp and lifeless, and there were sores all over her body. Dick forced himself to look into her eyes, which glowed a supernatural shade of green. Dick cringed. "Nyssa…"

Jason leaned over. " _Do we know her_?"

"Raj Al Guhl's other daughter…" Dick looked back to the cage. "She went missing a few years ago, nobody knew why."

"Tonight!" The Speaker commanded the attention of the room. "You will bare witness to a historic event, and see a first hand account of the Court's power. If you would."

One of the Talons limped to the cage, flipped its lock, and opened the door. Nyssa didn't seem to notice.

"The Court of Owls has prided itself on its access to unlimited power. Political, monetary, even brute force, we have in abundance. And we have not fallen in nearly 500 years. _But_... we have come to an age where our existence is threatened by a plague that has swept this city and… _this_ … my dear ladies and gentlemen, _is our salvation_."

Nyssa was ripped from her cage and thrown to the floor. Even her scream was half hearted.

Jason looked between Nyssa and The Speaker. " _Sooo…_ what does this have to do with us?"

The Speaker chuckled and motioned to a group of court members, who rose from their seats. "Well, Dick Grayson has always been a priority for us, isn't that right, Gray Son?"

"I'm still not interested."

"I didn't think you were." The Speaker sighed. "No matter, as our new endeavor is sure to make your unwillingness irrelevant." The court members grabbed Nyssa by the hair and forced her to drink from a gold chalice. A neon green liquid dripped down her cheeks.

Dick struggled. "Alright! We'll cooperate just… don't hurt her."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

The guard came up behind Jason, held him in place, tipped his head back, and poured the same green liquid into his mouth. Jason started to gag but they held his mouth closed until he was forced to swallow. They released him and he fell forward.

"What the _fuck_ did you just make me drink?" Jason coughed.

"Don't worry, Jason Todd. It isn't anything foreign to you." The Speaker motioned to the guards and they pulled Jason and Nyssa to their feet. "We just need to amplify the power of Lazarus with the waters of his birth. And yours." They dragged them before The Speaker and he turned to face his audience. "This is a new beginning for our Organization and with the capture of the Lazarus pit, and the execution of it's owner, we have entered a new golden age."

The group applauded.

The Speaker turned to the captors. "I apologize, Nyssa, that you had to endure so many of our failed trials." A tall, thin man entered the staging area with a knife. "In the search for the true power of Lazarus, we were forced to resort to unconventional means to find a host body." The man stood behind her. "Yours did not prove strong enough." The man slit her throat.

" _Holy shit!_ " Jason screamed.

Blood pooled under the body, followed by a green smoke that wafted from the skin, and came together in the air to form a beautiful ribbon. It twisted over itself and started toward Jason.

" _Hell Noooo!_ no no no no." He tried to bounce away but the guards held him in place.

The smoke contorted like an angry snake and streamed toward Jason's face with a fine point. Just as it was about to come into contact, a loud crash came from the back of the room.

Everyone turned as Batman and Damian dropped through the hatch and immediately, the Court began to scatter. Dick was knocked on his side and nearly trampled, as the Masked Elite ran in every direction.

"Jason!" Dick had lost sight of him in the panic. He laced his legs through his cuffs and rolled to his feet.

People crashed into Dick like bullets as he made his way to Jason. He found him lying on the ground, unconscious and Dick dropped down next to him.

"Jay!" He shook him. "Wake up! We gotta go…" His heart clenched. Jason didn't respond. "Jason! _Wake up! Jason!"_

Jason groaned. Dick felt the relief flow through him like water.

"Are you hurt?" Dick asked as he scanned Jason's body for injuries.

"How-" Jason didn't open his eyes. "How… what would you rate this date, now?"

Dick chuckled and shook his head. "Super high." He grabbed Jason's hand. "Like… definitely top ten."

"I thought so." Jason smiled and lost consciousness again. Damian and Batman had cleared the room and Dick waved them over.

"Is he okay?" Batman asked.

Dick nodded. "He's fine. I don't know what they were trying to do but I don't-"

A small thread of green smoke escaped Jason's mouth.

"-Think it worked…"


	3. Part III

Title: Lazarus

Author: Destinyislander24

Rating: T+

Chapter: 3/7

Summary: The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan. a Dick/Jason action/humor story.

Author's Note: Here's the third part with the story finally cracking open a little. Enjoy!

-x-

"What did they do to him?" Dick and Bruce stood outside the Cave's private recuperating room with Jason inside, still unconscious.

"I'm not sure." Batman sighed. "If it was an airborne infection, the entire room would have been exposed."

"It wasn't an infection." Tim marched into the room with an enormous book under his arm. "Are you guys familiar with the story of Lazarus?"

"Um…" Dick and Bruce exchanged looks. "Biblical figure, right? He was brought back from the dead?"

"He was the _only_ one to be brought back from the dead." Tim corrected.

Bruce looked through the window of Jason's room. "Until Raj Al Ghul."

" _Exactly_." Tim dropped the book on the table between them and pulled back it's enormous cover. " _But_ , the last reliable reference to Lazarus was only a few years after his resurrection. The general belief was that he became a Bishop, then died at an old age."

Dick looked over his shoulder. "And what do the other people believe?"

"That he went psychotic after he realized he couldn't die."

"Oh…" Dick looked worried. "What does this have to do with Jason?"

"Well…" Tim dragged his finger across the page. "According to more… alternative legends… After he was resurrected, he was driven insane by his own immortality and tried to kill himself. Over and over and over and-"

"We get it."

"-But after every attempt, he grew stronger. He became more than human… or less…

"So…" Tim continued. "In a fit of despair, he jumped into an underground spring with a weight on his ankle. There's no more accounts of him after that, reliable or otherwise, it's just speculation. To some legends, he's still there, stuck in a state between life and death. Others say that after thousands of years, he dissipated, and became one with the water. One thing that _isn't_ refuted, however, is… the spring he jumped in, was part of an underground river that flows throughout the world."

"The Lazarus Pits…" Dick thought. "So… the court is trying to bottle immortality, then?"

"If I had to make an educated guess…no. Nyssa Al Ghul held the last privately owned Lazarus Pit in existence. If the Court was concerned about their expiration date, they already have their answer. Plus… ya know… Talon technology."

"They're after whatever power Lazarus acquired trying to kill himself." Bruce's expression was unreadable.

"He toyed with black magic, conjuration, alchemy... There's no telling what he can do." Tim sounded nervous. "And, I'd bet the Court knows something we don't."

"At the Greenhouse… the Court said they were experimenting with finding a host body. You don't think they meant _for_ Lazarus, right? He'd be long gone by now…"

"Um…" Tim sighed. "Not necessarily. If he was _truly_ immortal then he might not need a body to exist… He might-"

"-Have infected the water." Dick finished. "And anybody who's been brought back is compatible for possession. Shit…" Dick turned and darted to Jason's room. "See if there's anyway to reverse it."

"Reverse it?" Tim called after him. "We don't even know how they did it!"

Dick threw open Jason's door and for a moment, was relieved Jason was still in his bed. But once he got closer, he could make out guttural breaths and Jason's body began to convulse. 

"Jay!" Dick struggled to hold him down. "Bruce! Tim!"

He turned back to Jason. "You just need to hang on for a little while longer…"

Jason's convulsions stopped and his eyes flew open. There was a green ring of light around his pupil and he looked at Dick as if he'd never seen him before. He reached up and with a small touch, Dick went flying across the room, just as Tim and Bruce bound in. Jason rose from the bed and Bruce fired a tranquilizer, but Jason snatched it out of the air and then studied the foreign object. "I have... form…" He looked up and smiled.

Tim inched toward Dick on the far side of the room when he kicked a small canister.

Jason's gaze snapped and he threw the dart at Tim, pinning him in the neck and rendering him unconscious. "One down." He chuckled.

"If you can hear me, Jason." Bruce crept forward. Jason watched with wild interest. "We can help you, you just need to take control-"

"Bruce, stop!" Dick sat up. "That's not Jason!"

Jason's eyes flooded with green and his vicious smile grew bigger. "No… no I'm not."

Bruce leapt at him but Jason side stepped the attack and landed two of his own, which sent Bruce catapulting into the medical equipment.

He appeared in front of Dick in the blink of an eye. "Jason says hi, though." He pulled Dick into a rough kiss and then he was gone.


	4. Part IV

Title: Lazarus  
Rating: T+  
Chapter: 4/7  
Summary: The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan. a Dick/Jason action/humor story.  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read the story; I've gotten some amazing comments back, which is such a morale booster! And here is part 4, I hope you enjoy it!

-x-

"What do you think you're going to do?" Tim sounded groggy as he rubbed his neck.

"Whatever I have to." Dick grabbed every gadget and weapon he could find in the Batcave and threw it into his duffel bag. " _Why didn't I think to incorporate pockets_?" He muttered.

"Tim's right." Bruce stood like a statue while Dick ran around him. "We don't know what we're up against. It doesn't make sense to confront Lazarus until we have more."

Dick stopped and turned to Bruce. "So what happens to Jason in the meantime?" There was no response. "Exactly." He zipped the duffel bag and hoisted it on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let the Court make him another failed experiment." Dick strode to his motorcycle.

Bruce nodded. "I'll start with the list of known Court members." He'd already entered detective mode. "See if we can't get them to talk."

"Find out what you can, but I don't want the Court to know we're coming." Dick mounted his bike. "And beep me if you find anything. Tim?"

"I have a contact who's an expert on this sort of thing. They'll know what Lazarus can do. Or how to stop him. "

"Thanks." Dick took a deep breath. "And I'll bring Jason home." He strapped on his helmet.

"How do you plan on finding the Court?" Tim called.

"They'll find me." He shot out of the cave.

-x-

"You can't imagine what it's like." Lazarus carved deep grooves into the table between him and the Court's speaker. "The curse of immortality without the containment of form. It's like... being ripped in half... Over and over and over and over again. Slowly. In the most painful ways imaginable." His knife stopped. "You become… nothing. Just an endless current of eternal pain that flows through the entire earth. To be everywhere… apart of everything… and everyone… _that's_ hell. And I became the river others used to get there."

The Speaker leaned forward. "Why did you return to us?"

Lazarus looked up and smiled, then returned to his carving. "Even in a body, the curse of immortality is unbearable. But, I can't be released from it on my own. I will comply with whatever means are necessary for you to acquire my power. In exchange, you will end my this torment. Once and for all." 

The Speaker tried to hide his smile. "We have the ability to release you. But, we must transfer the power to another vessel. A stronger vessel. And this one will die."

Lazarus dropped the knife and rose from his chair. "That doesn't bother me." He held out his hand. "Did you have someone in mind?"

The Speaker stood and they shook hands. "We do, As a matter of fact…" He looked down to Nightwing's symbol carved into the table. "I believe the two of you have already met."

-x-

"What can you tell me about Lazarus?" Tim asked. It didn't matter how many times he saw Wonder Woman, she always intimidated him.

"Has he risen?" Her voice didn't waver, but her concern was clear.

"He has." Tim nodded. "He hijacked Jason's body, and we don't know how to stop him."

"I do know of the creature you speak of and you're justified in your worry." Wonder Woman shook her head. " At the time of Lazarus's inception, my people were in the early stages of our civilization but we heard tales from the mainland, none-the-less. Lazarus might have started a man, but his obsession with death turned him into something other than human."

"What did it turn him into?"

"The kiss of eternal life is not meant for mortals to bare. The power overtook him and grew stronger with Lazarus's hate and frustration. He could see inside the minds of others, control all the matter around him. Still, the stain of humanity can never be undone and when he killed those who had failed him, he further distanced himself from his salvation. He is both the worst parts of humanity and magic, therefor, the most dangerous. Poseidon himself felt Lazarus enter the springs, and before long, become one with the waves. We had hoped the day his power reformed would never come."

"... well it did, and now we have to stop him." Tim thought. "So, he's telekinetic and telepathic. What else is he capable of?"

Wonder Woman sighed. "His powers are not limited to parlor tricks and genetic mutations. True strength does not take form until the opportunity for destruction arises."

"But... how can you kill something that won't die… and can't be weakened?"

"You don't." Wonder Woman laid a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Power is not created, it's distributed. You have to find something strong enough to carry the weight."


	5. Part V

Title: Lazarus  
Rating: T+  
Chapter: 5/7  
Summary: The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan. a Dick/Jason action/humor story.

Author's Note: Alright! We are finally ramping up to the end! It's coming a little later today and thank you to everyone that has commented. I feel so silly responding with a thousand thank you's, though, it is how I feel. :) So, I hope you enjoy. I think this is one of my favorite chapters from this story. : )

When Dick returned to the Greenhouse, he hadn't prepared to feel so… alone without Jason. The park already felt like a relic of their relationship, but he tried his best to shake the feeling. It took him nearly an hour to reopen the secret auditorium, but where it once had been warm and light, it now looked like ruins in the last stage of their decay. Dick surveyed the empty room with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I knew you would return." The Speaker chuckled. Dick turned on his heel to see the head of the Court sat alone amongst the hundreds of chairs. "You're so predictably noble. You will make a great addition to the Court."

"I'm not in the mood for games." Dick chewed back his anger. "Just tell me where he is and how to get that _thing_ out of him, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Oh…" The Speaker leaned forward with a twisted smile. "Good rule of thumb to remember, Gray Son… The Court never forgets." He rose from his chair, but didn't look away from Dick. "You see, we have a very peculiar predicament in that we all want the same thing, but you are the only one who has a choice. The Court is willing to release your Jason from the demon Lazarus and return him to you."

"And in exchange?"

The Speaker sighed and smiled. "There are three parts to the demon Lazarus. The first is his immortal life, which belongs to him alone. Then, there is his power, far stronger than any human should be able to endure and seemingly limitless. The third… is a matter of his humanity, regardless of how far he's removed from it, and that is where the Court comes in. Until now, it seemed his power and his humanity were tied, but no longer."

"What does this have to do with Jason?"

"Nothing. Your Jason was merely a convenient vessel to hold Lazarus so we could make the final arrangements to separate him from his power and transfer that power… to you. The genetics of the Grayson line are unlike anything the Court has ever seen. We knew it with your Great Grandfather, and since, have done our best to return you to the fold. And to your potential. So here is your choice. Accept the power, and your rightful spot of the Court and we will return your Jason to his previous state."

-x-

Dick pulled open the heavy oak door to Lazarus's room and let it slam closed behind him.

"Dick?" A plea came in Jason's voice. He was seated at the end of a long table. "Thank God you're here… I didn't know what they-"

"Save it. I know you're not Jason."

Lazarus smiled, and the green ring appeared around his pupil. "No, I'm not." He leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the table. "Almost fooled you though, didn't I?"

Dick tried to hide his disappointment. "Don't think that because you're in his body, you know what it's like to be Jason. I'm just here to make sure they've kept him all in one piece." He turned to leave.

"I do know. What it's like." Lazarus called after him. "May I ask you a question, while I have you here?"

Dick stopped in place.

"Or… I could just cut off one of Jason's fingers instead."

Dick sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Forgive me if I struggle to find the words, this is all new for me. I never thought there would be such… disaccord with a body that wasn't my own. There are these… reactions this body has, that aren't of my choice. A muscle memory that's been established. My heart rate increases at the idea of danger. My eyes water when someone is in pain. There is a strong sexual arousal at the thought of car engines."

Dick rolled his eyes. "So... what's your question?"

"Separately, these reactions are hardly more than a nuisance during an adjustment period. A… leftover aroma that will eventually fade away." Lazarus sat up in his chair, the effort to find the words written all over his face. "But… when this body is around you… even at the mention of your name… I feel every one of those reactions, and more."

Lazarus kicked off from the table and stood. "The weirdest part, though… is that it's not unbearable. It's like… when everything is added together, the pain of living isn't as hard to bare. My skin feels on fire, and there is a pain in my heart when I think you might leave." He walked toward Dick. "And there's this… tightening in my stomach whenever I want… anything. A hunger for… something, and I don't know how to satisfy it. Why is that? What is it about you that triggers these… feelings?"

"What you're feeling… is desire." Dick couldn't help but smile. "I know because I feel it every time I look at Jason. The unyielding want. The light headedness. The fear that, if he isn't near me, I might go insane." Dick looked down. "But… then he looks at me and… it all falls away. And, all that's left is the relief that… against all odds… he feels the same."

Dick took one step closer to Lazarus. "You will never know what it's like to have somebody love you. You will never find the relief you crave. I know, because I crave it, too. But I'll have it again when I have Jason back. And again when I put you in the ground."


	6. Part VI

Title: Lazarus

Rating: T+

Author: DestinyIslander24

Chapter: 6/7

Summary: The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan. a Dick/Jason action/humor story.

Author's Note: The penultimate chapter! Thank you to all who have been so supportive (and have stuck it out for 6 days). I had a lot of fun writing this story. : )

-x-

"What is it?" Bruce examined the stone in Tim's hand.

"It's an Amazonian power stone, from Wonder Woman. She said it might be able to extract Lazarus without killing Jason, pending we get there in time." Tim closed his fist and dropped the stone in his pocket. "Did you find anything out about the Court?"

Bruce crossed to the monitor. "The last transmission from Dick showed the Court moving to the East End before it went dead. But..."

He pressed a button and the screen changed to a surveillance feed of the Batcave's interrogation room. Inside was a scared looking man with a blindfold over his eyes, handcuffed to a metal chair.

"Who's that?" Tim asked.

"Nicholas Stratford. His family has been in Gotham for over a century. It wasn't hard to deduce his involvement with the Court."

Tim studied the screen. "Has he said anything?"

"Please!" The man screamed. "I'll tell you what you want to know! They're going to finish it at the Greenhouse, it all ties to the Greenhouse, please! Just let me go!"

"Yes." Batman pulled on his cowl. "He has."

-x-

The Court of Owl's research facility was nothing short of ridiculous. "Frankenstein's lab wasn't available?" Dick asked as the party filed into the laboratory.

First was The Speaker, and then Lazarus, followed by Dick, various Talons, and members of the Court. Medical stretchers were laid out in rows with a head board of advanced medical equipment that looked too difficult for even Tim to use.

They stopped between a pair of stretchers. "I'm afraid Frankenstein would be slightly out of his league." The Speaker smiled. "You see, the Court has made manufactured life it's business. And we'd like to add death to that list of offerings." He motioned to the beds. "Gentlemen, if you would."

Lazarus smiled at Dick as they took their seats, and The Speaker turned to his audience. "By tomorrow's full moon, the transfer to our prodigal son will be complete. The Court will have control of the ultimate power once more!" Two Talons appeared from behind the equipment, each with an I.V. needle in hand.

Dick clenched his jaw. "When do I get Jason back?"

The Speaker chuckled. "Your Jason will resume control after Lazarus has relinquished his power to you. Unfortunately, as a fellow Court member, I regret to inform you that your romantic relationship with Mr. Todd cannot continue after tonight. I'm sure you understand."

Dick glanced to Lazarus who waved back. "We'll see about that." Dick held out his forearm. "Just start the transfer." The Talon pushed the needle into his skin.

-x-

Tim tried to read the map as he followed Bruce through the sewers. "I hate when we get the shitty jobs." He muttered. "Wait!" He called, and Bruce stopped. Tim pointed down a dark corridor. "It should be down there."

The flow of sludge that ran through the waterways dwindled as they walked into a circular enclosure with a low ceiling. In its center was a small, green pool. "Found it!" Tim beamed and looked up. "I'm thinking… there…" he pointed to the spot right in the center. "There… there…" He marked a circle of dots around the ceiling.

-x-

The equipment roared to life. A green chemical snaked through the clear tubes and entered Dick and Lazarus's blood streams. It was like something sick had crawled into Dick's veins and couldn't find a way out. It grew stronger until he couldn't see straight. "What is that stuff?" His speech was slurred.

"A compound of many things. Not unlike what your Jason drank on the night of our reunion. As you have never been subject to the torment of the Lazarus pit, this will suffice to make you compatible."

The tubes ran clear. Then, they filled red with Lazarus's blood and flowed into Dick's arm. The Speaker laid a hand on his shoulder. "We must do it slowly, so your body can handle the shock. I warn you, the next 24 hours won't be easy."

Sparks flew through Dick until they created a wall of spots behind his eyes. "Stop… it's… it's too much." But the transfer was complete, and they removed the needle.

The Speaker helped Dick to his feet, but he pushed his hand off and backed away from the group. He stumbled on the stretcher and sent them both crashing to the floor. He scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. "Stop… Stop… get it out… I can't handle... "

"The power might be a little overwhelming at first, Gray Son-"

"Stop calling me that!" He screamed and the group flew back by an invisible force.

The Speaker rose with a huge smile on his face. "It's working." He nodded to a fellow Court Member, who extracted a gun. "I'm sorry, Gray Son, but you need to rest until you adjust." He gave the signal, and the masked figure fired a dart into Dick's neck.

The world faded away and the last thing he saw was Lazarus, standing over him, with an enormous smile.


	7. Pt VII

Title: Lazarus

Rating: T+

Chapter: 7/7

Summary: a Dick/Jason action/humor story. The creature Lazarus has been extracted from the pit by the Court of Owls who have targeted Dick and Jason for a bigger plan.

Author's Note: The Final Chapter! Thank you to everyone who stuck with it! And the positive feedback! See ya on the other side!

-x-

"You awake, lover?"

Dick groaned before he opened his eyes, and then he groaned again. "Go away."

"I've been thinking about our conversation the other night-"

"Leave me-" There was a rise in Dick's stomach. He leaned over the side of the cot to retch into the bucket that had been left for him.

"-And I've been having some thoughts. Epiphanies, really. I feel like, for the first time in a long time, I can see clearly."

Lazarus paced around the room and shook out his hands. "I'm all jittery, it's like there's electricity in me, or something. Is this how people feel all the time?"

Dick ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh my God, you are so annoying."

"Because if it is, I like it." He stopped. "A lot." He turned to Dick. "Without the shadow of power, humanity is… _nice_. If what you're going through now is anything like I went through for the last couple thousand years, you've got your work cut out for you. But _this_. The excitement, the uncertainty, the sadness. I understand now, they aren't just reactions. _This_ is the reason for living, it's exhilarating."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You aren't human."

Lazarus laughed and sat next to Dick on the cot. "No, _you_ aren't human, not anymore. Between the two of us, I think I fall closer to the definition of humanity. No offense."

"None taken." Dick rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, you're on your way out."

Lazarus seemed genuinely surprised. "There's a sinking in my stomach. Is that disappointment?"

Dick sighed. "It's fear and I hate to break it to you, but that emotion isn't as fun."

"No." Lazarus's face dropped. "No, it's not." He rubbed it's arms. "How do you stop it?"

" _You_ don't." He tried to sit up. "You made a deal with the Court, and they don't take those lightly. You will die tonight, there's no way out of it."

-x-

"If you wouldn't mind." The Speaker held out a bracelet.

"What's this for?" Dick grabbed it.

"A sign of good faith." The Speaker smiled as Dick put it on. "Not that we don't trust you Gray Son, but you _have_ proven to be, unpredictable to say the least."

"You want insurance I'm not going to try anything?" Dick held out his hand and tried to recreate the blast from the night before. The bracelet gave him a shock.

"Exactly."

-x-

When Dick entered the amphitheatre beneath the Greenhouse, it seemed to have gotten larger, and more populated. On the first night, there had been hundreds of attendants but now, there were possibly thousands, and they all sat like statues, with their eyes on Dick.

"You didn't say this was going to be a publicized event." Dick whispered to the Speaker who walked beside him. They crossed the open space and climbed the stairs to the Speaker's podium.

"It's the return of our lost member, my boy. They don't call me The Speaker because I hate fan fare." He motioned to the chair next to his own. Lazarus took the chair on his other side.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smiled.

"You seem pretty chipper for someone who's about to die."

"Death is but one release." Lazarus scratched his arm and his fingers came back red.

Dick grabbed him and held his forearm to the light. "What is this?" The skin had begun to flake.

"An… unfortunate side effect of Jason playing host."

"The deal was _nothing_ was supposed to happen to him." Dick turned to the Speaker. " _What do you know about-"_

"Welcome! I realize we've had a busy social schedule the last few days…" the group laughed. "But this is the moment we've all been waiting for." He motioned to Dick. "Our fallen member has joined our cause, finally reinstating our organization to it's former glory. For it is through Richard Grayson we will find the power our organization is entitled to."

There was a flutter of claps, and then the dead silence of anticipation.

"And, we have another surprise for you tonight. The demon Lazarus has joined our cause, and I would like to urge all of you to extend him a formal Court welcoming." The applause returned with added excitement and the Speaker motioned to the back of the room. "And with his oath to the Court, we have enhanced our compound." A cage rolled into the amphitheater. Inside was a small figure with a bag over their head. "If you would please prepare our guest…" The Speaker took his seat.

A group of slow moving Talons emerged from the wings and opened the cage. Whoever was inside didn't struggle, they just waited, their head tipped up as if listening for something.

"You son of a bitch." Dick whispered to The Speaker. "We had a deal."

"We did, didn't we?" The Speaker smiled but looked forward. "I do regret to inform you that our deal was superseded by one your Great Grandfather made over a hundred years ago. Your admission to join the Court could be considered as leveling debt."

Anger swelled inside Dick. " _And Jason_?"

The Speaker sighed. "An unfortunate footnote of what is sure to be your legendary reign. Without Lazarus's power in conjunction with immortality, your Jason's body is decomposing at a rate we didn't foresee. So, another one is needed to correct our mistake. It's embarrassing, really."

The new sacrifice was dragged from the cage, and Lazarus was called to stand next to him. "Sorry things couldn't work out between the two of you." Lazarus chuckled as he descended the stairs, and was placed next to his future accommodations. A silver tray with two champagne flutes of green liquid were brought in.

Dick started to get up, but The Speaker patted the metal link around his wrist. " _This_ new technology won't fail us, Gray Son. It won't help to try."

One glass was handed to Lazarus, who held it up to Dick, then threw it back. The other tribute was poised at the ready and they ripped the bag off. Dick had never felt so relieved in his life. It was Tim and he winked just enough for only Dick to notice.

Tim was forced to drink from the glass.

Another Member entered with the same knife that had been used on Nyhssa. He stood behind Lazarus and held the knife to his neck.

Dick's knuckles went white as he clutched the armrest.

"Bruce!" Tim screamed. "Do it now!"

Everyone in the room froze. The knife was removed from Lazarus's neck and he was put in a chokehold. He reached behind him and pulled off the Court Member's mask.

"We've got 10 seconds." Bruce pulled a trigger from his pocket and pressed the button. "I suggest you don't struggle."

The room shook. Bruce dragged Lazarus to its perimeter while Tim broke free in the confusion.

The Speaker stood with a smile, like it was all part of the show. "Batman! I would have been disappointed-"

There was an explosion and the center of the room cracked. The floor fell through in pieces, and the Court members who had been unlucky enough to be in the middle, fell through. Their screams ended with a splash as, one by one, they fell into the Lazarus pit beneath the Greenhouse.

Chaos broke out.

Without an escape path, the Court Members ran in every direction as large chunks of the floor dropped to the lower level.

"Dick!" Tim hopped from chair to chair, careful to avoid the Court members that grabbed at his ankles.

The Speaker had gone a brilliant shade of red and stumbled on his words as he rose from his chair. "This.. is not… ACCEPTABLE!" A flock of terrified Court Members ran by and knocked him to the ground.

Tim dropped down next to Dick and withdrew the Power Stone from his pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Dick asked as they crouched close to the floor.

"Amazon magic, gift from Wonder Woman. It should undo whatever the Court did, but you need Lazarus, his power, and a host for it to work."

"That won't be a problem." Dick's teeth were clenched. "I just need out of this bracelet."

Tim analyzed it. "Platinum, custom fit, wired to blow if it's unlatched." He did some mental calculations. "I can get it off. Give me your arm."

Dick held out his arm and Tim snapped his wrist and fingers. "Sorry, Dickie. It was the only way."

Dick pulled the bracelet off, wincing as it passed over his broken hand. "Uh… thanks Tim."

"Don't mention it, now go!"

The crowd thinned as some Court members found an exit. Across the room, Bruce struggled with Lazarus.

"Batman!" Dick yelled as he catapulted toward them. Bruce stepped aside and Dick kicked Lazarus back. "Get the Talons. I've got this."

Bruce nodded as three Talons crawled from the pit. Their limbs were mangled, and they cracked with every step.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Dick turned to see Lazarus with a twisted smile. "You can't kill me." He laughed. "And even if you could-" he held up his bloody arm. "It still won't save your boyfriend."

Dick yelled and jumped at him. They struggled without noticing they closed the distance between them, and the hole in the middle of the room. Dick gained the upperhand and he held Lazarus down, his head hanging over the edge.

"What're you feeling now, huh?" Dick shook him.

Lazarus smiled again. "Adrenaline." He lodged his foot in Dick's stomach and kicked him onto his back. Lazarus was on him in a flash with his hands around Dick's neck.

"NO!" The Speaker screamed and ran toward the two of them. "This IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!"

Dick saw spots as he reached behind him and grabbed the Power Stone.

"THE COURT WILL NOT STAND FOR DISOBEDIENCE!" The Speaker tried to pull Lazarus off but the demon turned toward him, his eyes all green, and snarled. The Speaker stumbled back. When Lazarus turned back, Dick landed a right hook to his temple and he fell to the side.

"Sorry, _lover._ " He grabbed Lazarus's hand. "But I think I'm going to withdraw my membership." He grabbed the Speaker's hand. "I hope you understand." With the stone in his palm, he clasped all their hands together and a bright green light filled the room. They were thrown back, and everything went silent.

"Ow…" Jason groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. "What the fuck?"

Dick sat up. "Jason? Is it you?"

"For better or worse." He smiled. "I'm back."

Dick threw his arms around him and they toppled over. "I'm so glad you're okay." He pulled back and kissed Jason.

Jason returned it with added enthusiasm as his hand snaked it's way up Dick's thigh.

"Jason!" Dick rolled off of him. "Are you serious?"

Jason sat up, beaming. "I thought danger turned you on."

A groan came from the perimeter of the pit. "This…this isn't over." The Speaker stuttered as he struggled to rise. A thick green smoke emitted from his skin like he was on fire. Dick and Jason pushed themselves from the floor. "Do you… know who I am?" He unlaced his mask.

Jason walked to him. "Honestly?" He stood over the Speaker. "I _really_ don't give a shit." The mask burst into a thousand pieces as it met the bottom of Jason's boot, and The Speaker fell through the hole and into oblivion.

-x-

Epilogue

Dick's back hit Jason's bedroom door and it gave an unsettling crack.

"What is this made out of?" Dick pushed on it. "Cardboard?"

Jason went back to kissing him and opened the door. "You were the one that wanted to come to my place." He guided Dick backwards until they fell on the bed.

"Yeah, well, I regret that now."

"You won't notice a difference in a minute." Jason smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Jason kissed him. Dick grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him closer.

"Wait." Dick stopped. "What happened to Lazarus?"

Jason's eye brow rose. "What do you mean?"

"He was supposed to be transferred to the Speaker, right? But… before he fell, it was still him."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe it was a side effect of the stone?"

"Maybe…" Dick sighed as Jason traced his arm. "I guess it doesn't matter." With a big smile, Dick kissed him hard.

He didn't notice the flash of green in Jason's eye.


	8. Lazarus II - Pt I

Title: Lazarus II

Rating: T+

Author: MrGrayson24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC related.

Summary: The demon Lazarus has taken over Jason's body. But when the group start to notice something is off, Lazarus sets a plan into motion that will let him keep Jason's life, and Dick, forever. A seven part story, posting every day this week.

Author's Note: This story has been a long time coming. I'm a little backlogged right now with drafts but I'm excited about this one. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

-x-

"Ew, what the hell is this?" Dick pulled the neon sign out from behind Jason's desk.

"Um, only an original Coors Light special edition bar wench sign." Jason grabbed it from Dick. "Distributed exclusively in Europe during the summer of 2002."

"That's not going in my apartment."

"If she can't go, I can't go." Jason said with a smile. "We can hang it above the bed!"

"In the kitchen, and that's my final offer."

Jason turned to the busty blonde woman on the sign. "He's such a control freak." He set her gently in a box. "If I knew you were going to judge my stuff, I wouldn't have agreed to move in with you."

"Like you had a choice. How did you even get this apartment without a real job? Or tax returns? Or a social security number?"

"Sketchy landlord. I pay in cash, he doesn't ask questions."

"The same landlord that's kicking you out? Did he finally start asking?"

"No, this is because of the noise complaints. Which is actually more your fault than mine. You're quite the moaner."

Dick flushed red. "Fair enough." He picked up a box and headed for the door. "I'll start taking stuff down to the car. While I'm gone, can you please hide the rest of your porn? The last magazine I found was… shocking, to say the least."

"Maybe I left it out so you'd get used to the idea." Jason called after him.

" _Then it's not working_!" Dick yelled back.

Jason chuckled as he grabbed books from the shelf and piled them into another box when a high pitched ringing started in his ears.

"No…" He closed his eyes. The ringing grew louder. "Not now!" He stumbled back and knocked the box from the desk. It's contents spread across the floor.

 _"You can't fight it."_ Said a voice in the back of his head. " _There's no escaping your own mind."_

"I'm in control of my body." Jason whispered back as he buried his head in his hands. "I'm in contro-" His eyes began to glow a light shade of green. "I'm in control! _"_ He chanted louder.

The voice in the back of his head laughed. " _Not for much longer."_

Jason heard Dick come back up the hall. He launched himself into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The ringing grew louder.

"What do you want?!" He scratched at his temples.

" _Life."_ The voice responded.

Jason looked in the mirror and saw a different version of himself smile back. "Get out of my head!" Jason screamed. He punched the mirror and it shattered around him.

"Jason?" Dick called from the living room.

Jason backed into the wall, he could feel himself loose ties to reality. "Think of Dick." He said as he slid to the floor, but it was too late.

The bathroom door burst open. Dick took in the shattered glass and Jason seated on the floor.

"Jay?" He ran to his side. "What happened?" He looked down at Jason's hands, covered in blood. "Oh, God! Are you okay?"

Jason looked up with a smile. _"Yeah… I'm good, now."_

-x-


End file.
